


Facets of SuperCat

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Supercat tumblr prompts / accepting prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Cat seeing Kara's abs for the first time .

“Take off your clothes Kiera.”

“I-I-I’m sorry?”

Cat gave her blushing assistant a pointed look, “Do you really think I’ll let you go to the gala in whatever sack you call a dress? Take off your clothes, Marie will measure you and find you something suitable.”

Kara fumble with her glasses, “Ms. Grant - I don’t think..”

“Kiera! I’m not asking you to strip naked if that’s what you’re afraid of. Now chop chop.”

Knowing she lost, Kara turns around and hesitantly took of her cardigan, exposing her muscular arms to Car and her designer, Marie. With her superiors hearing, she was able to make out two sets of increasing heartbeats.

Gain more confidence, Kara slowly unbutton her blouse, keeping an ear out of the heartbeats. Once she finishes, she took the short off, making an effort to show off her back and shoulder muscles. The sharp intake of breath only serves to make Kara grin. She is well aware of how she looks and very proud of her body. 

She reaches down to unbutton her pants when she heard Marie whispers, “Hot damn. Cat, why are you hogging this gorgeous specimen? She needs to be a model.”

“I am not paying you to ogle at my assistant” Cat whisper back sharply.

Kara took off her pants, throwing it aside with the rest of her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she turns around.

She’s fought to keep a proud smile from overtaking her face as she stood there in her undergarments, letting two extremely successful women gaze at her. 

Marie just couldn’t decide where to look so she gazes at her from head to toe, over and over again.

Cat, on the other hand, stare hard at her assistant’s abs. She shallows quite audibly, and, as if in a trance, walk up to Kara and places her right hand over the abs, gently touching and rubbing it.

“Ms – Ms. Grant”

“Marie. You may leave. I’ll take her measurements.” Cat orders, not bothering to take her off of Kara’s well sculpture, muscular abs. 

Marie mumble angrily to herself, not that Cat paid any mind, and left.

Cat free hand went up to grip Kara’s bicep, the one still on her torso gave a little squeeze, “There’s a lot I don’t know about you Kiera.”


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara making Cat breakfast in bed - Prompt by anon

Despite running an empire, Cat makes an effort to spend at least one day of the week home with her son. Today is one of those days. It is currently 8:00 AM, and despite what many people thinks, Cat loves to sleep in. Which means, it gives Kara more time to prepare breakfast for her girlfriend.

Normally, both Carter and Kara would be cooking on Cat’s off days, but Carter is at a sleep over with his new friends and he won’t be back until noon. For Kara, who moved in with them a couple months ago, coking breakfast for her family is normal.

Kara went out to the garden and picked some redcurrants and cherries. Humming to herself, she sets out to make more interesting combination of food. Considering her alien pallet and her love for food, Kara loves to explore different combinations that, at first, sound disgusting, but it’s actually really good.

Kara smiles to herself remembering the first time Cat tasted her food. It led to Kara squirming as Cat moans after trying every new taste, it was that good.

Roughly an hour later, she places the plates and cup on a tray and brought it to their share bedroom.

“Cat,” she whispers, gently shaking her awake, “your breakfast is ready.”

“Hmmm mm”

Kara leans down and kisses Cat’s forehead, her hand weaving through Cat’s hair, “Come on love, wake up. It’ll get cold.” 

“Mmm”

“I guess I’ll just eat it then.”

With that, Cat abruptly sat up and glare at her girlfriend, “don’t you dare!”

The glaring only intensifies when Kara laughs.

“What did you make this time?”

“I made huckleberry crepes filled with cream, strawberries, and a little bit of mint, drizzle in cherry juice and garnish with some dill.” She explains pointing to the biggest plate. 

Turning to the smaller plate, “Just a slice of bread with cherry and redcurrant jam, lettuce, two slices of ham marinated in rum, and fried tomatoes. “

Then pointing to the cup, “Strawberry basil lemonade mix with goat milk and a hint of vodka.”

She finishes introducing her food only to be met with Cat’s amuse look, one eyebrow raise.

“What?” Kara asks self-consciously, not use to seeing that since Cat and Carter is used to her food combinations. 

“Vodka and rum in the morning? Are you trying to get me drunk already? My my Kara, who knew you had it in you.”

“Not enough to affect you! Just to give it taste.”

“Mhm, sure.”

The younger girl huff, “I made you breakfast, and this is the thanks I get?”

Cat smirks and took a sip of the drink, moaning as she places the cup down, tongue slipping out to teasingly clean her upper lip of the stain left behind. Her smile widen as she heard fabric tearing from beneath Kara’s hands.

Kara stood up, “I’m going to go – uh – wash the dishes. You can um, enjoy.”

Just as she turns around to leave, Cat hand shot out and grip the back of her girlfriend’s shirt.

“No, sit. Shouldn’t the chef be here to make sure the food is very satisfactory?” Cat asks, suggestively.

“I-I- you”

“On second though, feed me.”

Cat tucks the shirt harder until Kara falls back onto the bed. Kara looks at Cat with a hint of fear and no small amount of lust, “w-what?”

“You heard me,” the older blonde whispers, leaning in close so that their nose are touching, “Feed. Me.”


	3. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara enjoys the day off

“Let’s stay home today. You need a break.” Kara murmurs, snuggling into Cat’s, her nose brushing against Cat’s neck, fingers dancing on her back.

“As much as I would love to, my empire will not run by itself.”

“It can survive without you for a day. You can always ask James to watch over it.”

Cat finally opens her eyes to look into the younger girl’s loving gaze, “What are you planning?”

Kara leans in and softly brush her lips against Cat, “please?”

“Mm, alright. We have to make breakfast for Carter first.”

After breakfast, they sent Carter off to school, and Cat calling to make sure James will be watching over her empire. 

“What do you have in mind?” Cat asks after Carter left for school.

Before Cat can blink, she found herself picked up and dump onto the sofa, resulting in Kara receiving a glare. 

“Sorry,” the superhero cheekily apologizes as she at on one end of the sofa, by Cat’s feet, letting her eyes roam Cat’s body, stretch out on the couch, wearing the black robe she got for her. 

Cat smirk, “like what you see?” 

Her leg gently nudging Kara’s thigh, prompting her to reach down to untie the drawstrings. Kara lightly opens the robe, exposing Cat’s bare torso. She then took off her own robe and threw it aside.

The hero places each hand on Cat’s hip, she leans down to capture her lover’s lips. She leans back up and lift Cat’s right foot, pressing a kiss at her toe, and with a wicked smile that Cat miss, Kara darts out her tongue gently licking and biting Cat’s ticklish foot. 

Cat shriek, twisting her body and foot away from Kara’s teasing mouth, “Kara!” She manages in between laughter, her other foot kicking uselessly at Kara’s side.

After about a minute, Kara finally relents and Cat sag down on the couch, spent, although she still manages to scowl with love at the girl. 

Kara places a kiss on the sole, then gently kissing up Cat’s leg, she scrap her teeth on her hip, eliciting a gasp, before she moves to kiss Cat’s stomach, trailing kisses slowly up her body until she reaches that part of Cat’s neck that she knows can get cat writhing beneath her. 

Cat gasp and squirm as Kara play with that spot, wrapping her arms over Kara’s back and fisting the robe Kara’s wearing.

Her pelvis grinding as Kara teasingly places a finger at her sit, lazily dragging it up and down her opening, touch feather light that she barely feels it. 

“Ka-“ Cat manages to breath out in between gasps and moans.

Without warning Kara rip off her panties, pressing her palm hard on Cat’s clit, feeling the heat radiating and the wetness.

“Oh God – “

The younger girl took her hand away, and feeling Cat thrusting up, following the pressure, sure that her lover isn’t even aware that she’s doing it. 

After a few second of Cat humping the empty air, Kara slip in two fingers, relishing in the noises Cat’s making, the way her hips is grinding, the way her torso contract with each airy breath, the way her hand is gripping Kara’s hair, nails dragging over her scalp.

Using her super speed, she works those fingers, curling and uncurling, her thumb circling and rubbing the clit. 

Cat breath gets shorter, her toes curls, she drew her head back, “Yeeeeeeesssssssss” as her body spasm, Kara slowing down and letting Cat ride out her orgasm. Just as she was catching her breath, Kara carried them to the bed, threw aside her robe, and rip off her bra. 

She sat with her back against the bedhead, Cat sitting in between her legs, pressing her breast to Cat’s bare back. 

Cat grab her girlfriend’s hair, arching up her neck, she pulls them in for a kiss. They let their tongue dancing with each other. The hero gently massage Cat’s breast, while her other hand trails down Cat’s stomach, ending back where it had just been a minute ago. Despite just coming, Cat’s body automatically reacts. Cat other hand started playing with her own clit while Kara slowly thrust her 2 fingers in and out of Cat. 

Cat broke from the kiss, though her hands till tangle in Kara’s hair, she gaze up at Kara who’s looking at her like she’s a goddess, with so much love that makes her eyes water up.

“I love you,” her hero whispers.

Before Cat can reply, Kara curl her fingers, hitting just the right spot. Cat head drops, her forehead resting on Kara’s strong shoulder, her other hand working her clit harder and faster. In response, Kara hand that is massaging Cat’s breast play with her nipples, pinching and rolling it around, then dropping down to her stomach, lightly scratching it before going back to the nipples. 

Cat raised her head a bit to bite into Kara’s shoulder, her teeth scraping the skin trying to muffle the sounds, her hand pulling at the blonde locks. 

“I want to hear you Cat.”

“Oh god-oh fuck-yes-yes-yes-fuck”

Cat clenches her eyes, she turns her head and breath into the hero’s neck, words lost and incoherent between the gasps and moans.

Kara pinch a nipple especially hard and that sent Cat over the edge, screaming Kara’s name. Her body shudders as Kara help on. Once Cat ride out her orgasms, Kara slowly eases her fingers out of Cat’s dripping pussy. 

She brought her hand up and lick her fingers clean while Cat sat there, leaning back against Kara, still trying to catch her breath. 

“You okay there?”

“Give me a second. And take you hand off my boob.”

Kara chuckle, moving the hand to play with Cat’s hair instead. 

Once she recovers, she turns around and gave Kara a short kiss, then pulls back.

“My turn,” she mutters as she rests her palm on Kara’s abs, her pinky playing with the hem of the underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for all the errors


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of them had a dreadful nightmare and needs the other to comfort them back to sleep” - Prompt by wonderhawk

Kara shot up from bed, shaking. Her face glows red, her breath coming out icy, cooling the room by several degrees, her hands digging into the bed, hoping to ground herself.

“Kara” she faintly heard a familiar voice whispers, but she couldn’t discern it, still too wrap up in her nightmare. Reality and memories blends together and she can’t figure out where she is.

“Honey, come back to me.”

There it is again, the soothing, familiar voice pulling at her.

She felt pressure on her face, as if something is holding her in place.

“Come back,”

She furrows her eyebrows, trying to grasps onto the voice. She wants to listen to it, want to follow it away from this hell.

“I’m right here, I’m right here”

“C-Cat?”

“Welcome back,” Cat softly greet as she looks into Kara’s eyes, her hands on Kara’s face, thumbs wiping away the tears.

“I-I-I don’t – it was – I can’t – I”

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything. Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Kara imperceptibly nods, her hands releasing the blanket and grasping at Cat’s nightgown instead.

Cat guides them down, maneuvering so that they’re facing each other. Cat moves one hand to rub soothing circles on Kara’s back, another tangle in her hair, combing through it.

“Go to sleep, my hero. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for all the errors


	5. Love Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where Kara and Cat are in school and Cat receive a love note from Kara - Prompt by anon

“Caaaaattttt!!” An annoyingly high pitch voice screams, coming towards Cat.

‘Kate! What do you want?”

Kate, a tall brunette girl with way too much make up on, barrel through the door, waving a yellow folded paper in her hand, “Guess what I have~”

Cat’s eyes narrows, “give me that.”

“Don’t you want to know where I got it?” Kate teases.

Sighing, Cat crosses her arms and curtly asks, “Where?”

“She left it on you first period desk. She’s so cute!”

Another student in the room pique up, “Why were you in Mr. Johnson’s class during zero period?”

Kate shrug, “extra credit”

Before the student can ask a follow up question, Cat snatch the note from Kate.

“Hey!”

“It’s mine, now leave. We have a story to write.”

Kate huff, “fine! Don’t thank me, it’s not like I got your note for you or anything.”

“I would have gotten it in class.”

“Whatever, tell Danvers I’m single and ready to bingo.”

Cat growls, “She’s mine.”

“whoa” Kate back up, her hands in the air mockingly, “feisty Cat.”

“I swear – “

“Chill Kitty, I’m leaving I’m leaving. No need to get all possessive.”

Kate left and the other students in the newspaper group laughs,

“You really love her don’t you Cat?”

“Get back to work, I’m leaving early.”

“Going to meet your girl?”

“Shut it Alfred!”

Cat hurriedly got her bag and left the room, intent on reading the note in private.

_‘You are the light that brings me home. I have a surprise for you in your locker. – Yours’_

Cat speed walks to her locker, not run of course, since Cat Grant does not run, she aggressively speed walk.

She reaches her locker, on the other side of campus, in record time. Unlocking the door, she snatched it open, seeing a white envelope sitting on top of her books.

 _‘This is for your eyes only_ ’ Kara wrote on the envelope.

Cat glances around, making sure she’s by herself, then tore the envelope open. Her eyes bulges once she sees the content.

It’s a picture of Kara laying in head, her hair tussle and splay out, wearing an oversize white shirt that ridden up in the front, showcasing her tone abs, and wearing black lacy panties, her hand position as if to pull down the underwear.

Cat whimpers, and then looks around to make sure she’s really by herself. She flips over the picture, ‘ _You ditched me yesterday. I missed you. I had to find other means to entertain myself. How are you going to make it up to me?’_

A deep primal noise tore itself from Cat’s throat. She stuff the picture away in a safe place then pulls out her phone,

_‘Meet me in the restroom.’_

Her phone beep immediately, _‘Do you like my gift?’_

_‘What if someone had seen it? You can’t just leave things like that around!’_

_‘I had to entertain myself Star, do you know how lonely I was?’_

_‘I’ll make it up to you. Right now. Hurry up.’_

_‘I’m leaving for a fieldtrip today remember?’_

Cat growls, texting furiously at her phone as she walks to class, everyone making room for her.

‘ _When are you coming back?’_

_‘It’s an overnight trip. I’ll see you tomorrow Star.’_

_‘What do you mean it’s an over night trip??’_

Cat waits for Kara’s answer but she doesn’t answers back.

_‘Kara! Are you serious?’_

_‘Why are you not answering?’_

_‘Kiera! What time tomorrow?!_ ’

Just then, Kara sent Cat a picture of her, her hair in her hair, pupils dilated, and tongue darting out of red lips. Underneath the picture she texts, _‘Phone off now. I’ll call you when I get back. Think of me tonight, I’ll be thinking of you Cat ;)’_

_‘You are so dead Kara Zor-El.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for all the errors


	6. Game Controller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara keeps breaking the game controller - prompt by anon

“Alex! You have to help me!” Kara said before her sister can even greet her over the phone. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Alex rambles off, fearful that something happened to her sister.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Kara reassure her sister.

Alex sigh in relief, “Okay, what do you help with?”

“Cat and Carter loves to play Marios Karts and I want to play too but they ban me from playing because every time I play I get too into it and get really competitive and I can’t control myself and I forget I’m not human so the controller always ends up breaking o I’ll get mad and throw the controller down and put a hole in the floor and once I even laser the TV and I really want to play! Allllleeeeeexxxx HELP!” Kara blurts out, speaking so fast that had Alex not been use to it, she would have understood nothing. Even now, she only got the gist of it.

“Uh, so you want to play video games but your power is causing you to destroy the system?”

“Yes! That’s what I said. Alex, you have to help me!”

“Okay uh, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Alex!” 

A couple days later, after debriefing at the DEO, Alex pulls Kara aside and gave her a brown box, “This is for your video game problem. Please be careful with this. Have fun with it.” 

“Thanks Alex!” Kara took the gift and pulls Alex into a crushing hug before flying away, throwing back a “bye” over her shoulder.

She lands on CatCo balcony, too excited to wait for Cat to get home, and quickly change back to Kara Danvers. 

“Cat! Alex have me this so I can play with you guys now.”

Kara was practically bouncing in place and Cat smiles, glad to see that something so simple as playing video games with her and Carter can bring Kara so much joy. 

“Did you open it yet?”

“Not yet.” Cat held out her hand and Kara gave it to her to open.

Cat opens it and after staring in shock for a couple of seconds, she looks up at Kara with a purposeful grin.

“What?”

“I’m going to have so much fun with this.”

“What do you mean?” 

Kara looks into the box to see two Kryptonite bracelets innocently place there. She looks back at Cat.

“Give your sister my thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	7. Love Note part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Love Note

 “Please tell me you’re back.”

Was the first thing Cat said when she answered the phone at 4 PM the next day.

“Hello Cat. I’ve missed you too. How are you?” Kara tease, knowing how annoyed her girlfriend is.

Just as she suspected, Cat was in no mode for games, “Kara…” the threat unsaid

“I’m home already, but I’m tired, so I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Bye! Love you"

She hung up before Cat could get a word in.

Cat stares at her phone in disbelief before stomping to the parking lot, planning on driving to Kara’s place and give her a piece of her mind.

“Cat, what are you doing here?” Eliza asks, surprise to see a fuming Cat outside her door.

“Where is your alien daughter?”

“She’s sleeping in her room. Poor girl was so tired she barely made it to her bed. You can come back tomorrow morning to take her to school if you like? I’m sure she would love that." 

“She really was tired” Cat mutter under her breath.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing, thank you Eliza. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

The next morning came and Cat got up early, dress in a tight skirt and blouse, sure to make Kara pay. Except she got a text instead.

  _“Eliza told me you wanted to pick me up. You don’t have to, I know you would rather sleep. I’m heading out early for a run. I’ll see you at school babe"_

Message sent 30 minutes ago. Cat was going to kill her. She growls and got in her car to head to school, knowing that Kara runs on the tracks there, and Cat didn’t even bother to eat breakfast 

When Cat got there, she was Kara wearing the shortest short ever, her long legs seem to run on forever, her sport bra and her tone torso glistening with water. Water, because Kara is an alien that can’t sweat. Which mean, she’s doing this on purpose.

Cat sat down on the bleacher waiting for her girlfriend to finish up. Kara looks up and gave what Cat is positive, a smirk. Kara then stops and walks to the grass, closer to where Cat is sitting and started stretching.   She pulls her arms over her head, stretching and flexing those abs, then she did some lunges, her calves muscle pronounce. Once she was done stretching (teasing) Cat, she grabs her towel and left, leaving Cat sitting there much frustrated.

“ _You’re playing a dangerous game Kara.”_ She texted.

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about Cat. I was just stretching.”_

_“Stay in the locker room.”_

_“Oops, I already left.”_

_“KARA!”_

Cat was frustrated and horny and she needs Kara, except she didn’t see her at all until lunch.

Kara was sitting with her friend and when she saw Cat walks in and zone in on her, she pretended to be tired, yawning and stretching her arms up, her shirt riding up, giving a little tease of her torso.

Cat growls and left, planning on how to ambush Kara, and she have the perfect plan.

Kara, seeing Cat left, smiles to herself. However, when she didn’t see Cat at all after lunch, she began to worry that perhaps she went too far. She heads out to the parking lot and looks for Cat’s car but didn’t see it. Now, she’s really worry. Kara decided to ditch the reminder of the day and look for Cat.

She first head to Cat’s house and rang the door bell. The door open a little bit but there’s no one on the other side.

Pushing the door open, she tentatively walks in, “Cat? I can hear your heartbeat.”

Just then, the door slam shut and Kara’s back was slam against it, Cat kissing her desperately. Kara moans into the kiss and return it with much rigor. When air became a problem for Cat, she pulls away, breathing ragged, “You’re been a very very bad girl Kara.”

Kara cockily smirks, “What are you going to do about it?”

Out of nowhere, Cat snaps a Kryptonite collar on her.

Kara eyes widen.

“I’m going to make you beg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the nightmare (Nightmare P.2) as requested  
> Drabble

Cat woke up when she felt the sun hitting her face, her arms wrap around Kara, embracing her, her forehead press against Cat’s neck, her warm breath ticking her. 

Cat smiles at her hero. Kara looks so peaceful now, so unlike the traumatize girl from last night. Kara is proof that no matter what, you can still choose love over hate and anger; she makes Cat a better person. 

Cat looks at the clock; it’s time for her to get up otherwise she’ll be late. She moves to get out of bed, gently as to not wake Kara, but she notice one of Kara’s finger is hook into her gown belt loop, grasping tightly, as if afraid Cat will leave.

The older woman can feel her heart constrict in pain.

Cat decided her empire can survive a couple hours without her. She laid back down, kissing Kara’s shoulder and mummers, “I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

With that, she closes her eyes, drifting back to sleep, unaware of a smile spreading on Kara’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finding Kara shirtless in her new office ! - prompt by anon  
> drabble

“Kie-”  Cat’s words die at her throat upon seeing her former assistant shirtless, wearing only a bra, sitting at her new desk as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary.

“Ms. Grant!”

Cat slams the door close (she shouldn’t have because the room got a lot hotter), “What are you doing Kara?  I understand that you millennials have questionable fashion senses, with your sagging pants and all that, but surely, your generation had not degrade so much as to think being shirtless is fashionable.”

“I - I was going to put on a shirt right now Ms. Grant.”

“What if someone walks in?”

“Most people tends to knock Ms Grant.”  Kara answers cheekily, not even bothering to attempt to put her shirt back on.   

“This is highly inappropriate.  I will need you to stay after work so I can deal with your…insubordination.”

With that, Cat turns on her heels and practically ran from the too hot room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	10. Meeting the actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! are you inspired by a supercat fic where Kara meets one of her favorite actress at a party, and Cat is jealous to see how extatic is Kara?! - prompt by anon

-Jennifer Lawrence because I’m watching Winter’s Bone while writing this

 

“Cat,” Kara whisper reverently, her nails digging into Cat’s elbow.

“What is it dear?”

“It’s Jennifer Lawrence!” She said the name like it’s worthy of angels, while staring across the room in awe.

Cat simply smile, love seeing her secret girlfriend happy, while secretly jealous because Kara is looking at someone the way she looks at Cat.

Before Cat can say anything, a man in a tacky blue suit came up and asks to talk to Cat. Despite not wanting to, she had to continue to put up appearances.

She glances back at Kara who fiddle with her glasses, “Go mingle Kiera. Don’t just stand there.”

“Yes Ms. Grant.”

After a while, Cat, finally done making her rounds and talking to the important people, looks around for Kara, only to see her standing awfully close to Jennifer Lawrence. Both of them are laughing, but that’s not what Cat notice. No, she notice the way their hands touches each other, the way they pump their hips together, the way they are so comfortable around one another despite just meeting.

Cat narrows her eyes and walks towards them with purpose.

“Ahem”

“Ms. Grant!”

“You’re Cat Grant! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jennifer stuck out her hand for a handshake but Cat continues to stare at her.

“Right,” she slowly retracted her hand awkwardly, but then she places her other hand on Kara’s back, “We were just talking about embarrassing moment we’ve had.”

“Ms. Grant. Jennifer is amazing, she was telling me about her most recent movie and how she had to film in Hawaii but she trip and –“

“fell flat into the ground!” They both finish together and share a laugh.

“Isn’t she amazing Ms. Grant?”

“No way! You’re the amazing one Kara!”

“You’re an incredible actress and such a role model to kids. You’re the amazing one!”

“You’re working to change the world with words, one article at a time. That’s much better than anything I can do.”

Before Kara can continue this complementing each other game, Cat steps in, “Yes yes, while I would love to stay here and watch you two millennials fawn over each other, I have to go. Kiera, let’s go. Call my driver.”

Kara and Jennifer hug each other tightly, before exchanging phone numbers, then hug each other once again.

“Any day now Kiera.”

“Right! Bye Jennifer. It was so great meeting you.”

“You too Kara.”

Once Cat and Kara was out of the venue, Cat continues walking ahead, not bothering to look at her girlfriend.

Kara caught up and spun Cat around so that they’re facing each other, inches away. Kara hands held onto Cat’s hips, “Are you jealous Cat?"

“I don’t get jealous.”

Kara lean in and peck her on the lip, “Jennifer is great, but she’s no you. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes home to find an alien dog - prompt by anon

Cat opens the door to her penthouse only to see chaos. The couch was torn, holes in the walls, broken dishes and vases scatters the living room, curtain rip, and that’s only what she can see from one step into her house.

 

“KARA! CARTER!”

 

Kara zoom out and stood in front of Cat, her hands wringing as she nervously shuffle from one foot to the other.

 

“Hi Cat. How was work?”

 

“Don’t,” Cat crosses her arms and raise an eyebrow, “What is the meaning of this?”

 

Kara reaches up to fumble with her glasses, a nervous tick that’s telling Cat she will not like the answer, “Cat, there’s a perfectly good explanation.”

 

She didn’t continue. Cat exhales and gritted, “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

 

“Right! Well, Um…After you left, the DEO called, needing me for a situa-“

 

Just then, a yellow thing flew right at Kara, knocking her over, and behind it, Carter ran in, only to halt seeing his mom.

 

“I have homework! Bye mom!” He turns on his heel and fled.

 

Cat looks back at Kara, who is now floating a couple inches of the ground, holding what appears to be a wolf, who’s panting and wagging his tail at her.

 

“Kara, what is that?”

 

Instead of answering, she turns him to face Cat, holding him inches from her face, “Isn’t he cute? Carter named him Trooper.”

 

“Explain. Now.”

 

“Alex called, saying there was an alien jumping and making craters every time it lands and they can’t contain it. So I flew over and found this little guy. I had to wear him out by playing tag, but once he slept, I took him back.”

 

Kara turns trooper back to face her, “Isn’t that right Trooper? You’re such a good boy. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

 

“Woof!”

 

“No. No. Absolutely not. We are not having an alien dog as a pet. And why isn’t he with your sister getting tested?”

“But-But…Caaaaattt”

 

“No. That’s final.”

 

What Cat did not expect was to see Kara’s lower lip starting to quiver, her chin resting on Trooper’s head, said alien dog tilting his head in the most adorable way, and for Carter to suddenly show up, giving her his best puppy dog face.

 

She stares at them. They stare back.

 

“Fine!”

 

They all perk up.

 

“Thank mom!”

 

“Thank you Cat!”

 

“Woof!”

 

“But! This mess needs to be clean up and replace. He will have to be train and I will not be that person. He breaks anything that I love and he’s gone, understand?”

 

Both Kara and Carter nods enthusiastically.

 

Trooper decides to show his appreciation by pouncing on Cat, knocking her over, and licking her face.

 

“Aw, he loves you.”

 

“KAAAAARRRRRAAAAA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	12. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one where supercat has twins? WITH SUPERPOWERS - prompt by another-shipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into a car accident, surgery, now on pain meds. just a short one this time

“Alura! No! Get down from there! KARA!” Cat screams as she sees her 1-year-old daughter floating close to the ceiling, laughing and babbling nonsense, while her twin, Astra, is being subject to Carter’s curiosity, namely, breathing out ice to see if she can make an ice block.

Kara flies in and swoop Alura up, causing her to laugh even more. 

“Alura, what have I told you about flying and scaring your mom like that? She’s old you know, she can’t take too much surprises.” Kara coos to her daughter, tickling her.

“Did you just call me old?”

Before Kara could answer, they heard a loud noise where Carter and Astra is sitting. Turns out, Astra got too excited and slam her fist down, breaking the table.

“I didn’t do anything.” Carter quickly said as he stood up with his hands in the air, slowly backing away.

On the other hand, Kara pass Alura to Cat and swoop up Astra, twirling her around, excitedly exclaiming, “You’ve developed super strength! I’m so proud of you!” 

Alura didn’t know what’s going on, but seeing her alien mom and sister happy, she began to clap and bounce in Cat’s arms. 

“I’m glad someone think this is a cause for celebration.”

“Oh come on Cat, this is exciting!”

Cat tries to keep a straight face but fails. She can’t help smiling, feeling that warmth spread throughout her when she sees her family all happy.

Cat is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one in which a mission goes wrong and Kara loses her sight temporarily? - prompt by biamoraesrj/BeaMoraes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current state is between pain and loopy from pain killers, I didn’t try to edit this at all. Sorry for my English here

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?!” Cat scream into the phone that she’s tightly holding against her ear. 

Kara left to deal with some alien as always but that was hours ago. The sun is setting and Kara hasn’t called back. When she got a call from Alex, Cat all but dismissed the meeting and sped to her private balcony, hoping for some good news. 

“We’re trying to track her right now. I’ll update you as soon as we know more.” Alex answers as calmly as she could to the panicking CEO, knowing that behind the scream of anger is full of fear.

Cat whispers back, “Find her.”

“I will. Go home Cat. I’ll call you.”

Once she hear Alex hang up, Cat deflates, sinking down into her expensive sofa. She looks around her, seeing all the possession she owns, a symbol of her status, and yet, without someone to love her (without Kara here), none of it seem to matter. 

Cat can feel the fear taking hold, the tears threatening to fall but she holds it in. To cry means to admit defeat, loss, and she’s not going to admit to losing anything. Kara will come home. She’ll just have to wait. And when she does, Cat will yell at her for being so irresponsible then push her onto the bed and show her how much she misses her. 

It was some time after she tucked Carter into bed that her phone rang. 

“She blew out her powers. We’re sending someone to pick you up, and a babysitter for Carter. Be ready in 5.” Alex said in lieu of a greeting.

On the ride there, Cat tries to calm her fears, telling herself that Kara is found and with some time under the sun, she’ll be back, good as new.

Upon entering the base, Cat heads straight for Alex who is in the medical room with Kara.

Cat halt at the hallway when she saw the white bandages wrap around Kara’s eyes.

Steeling herself, she walks in the room and ask with all the courage she could, “What happen?”

“We don’t know. As far as we know, Kara was fighting when her tracking signal suddenly lost signal. We don’t know why, we’re having our tech look at it. When we got the signal back, we track her to an island outside of the city. She was unconscious and she ripped up her cape and used it as a makeshift bandage for her eyes.”

While Alex was explaining, Cat moved closer to Kara, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“How bad?”

“Her eyes were bleeding when we got there. Two broken ribs, and bruising and hairline fractures. She should be completely heal in a couple of days though. I’ll leave you here.”

Alex left the room and Cat sat down on the cold, uncomfortable chair, one hand holding Kara’s hand, and one hand soothing her hair.

She must have fallen asleep because she suddenly jerks up when she felt jerky movement from Kara.

“Kara, it’s okay. I’m here.” Cat whispers, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek, her thumb rubbing against the skin.

“C-Cat? I can’t – it’s dark – where – “

Cat can feel and hear the anxiety and fear coursing through the hero.

“Something happen to your eyes. Once you get your power back, you’ll be good at new.”

Kara pouts, “I want to see you.”

Cat chuckles, “You will once you get your powers back.”

“I miss you.” Kara smile brightly in Cat’s direction, her mouth puckering up as if expecting a kiss. 

“You’re not getting a kiss. Do you know how much you scared me?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happen. I remember punching the thing and suddenly there was a flash of light and I was blown back. Everything is all hazy after that.”

“Well, it’s fine now. You’re here. Do you mind if I run to the office to get some paperwork? I mind as well get some work done, you know how useless they are.”

“You hired them”

“Yes well, a lapse of judgment I’m sure.”

“All of them? How many lapse of judgment does that make?” Kara gave her a teasing smile.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“Don’t narrow your eyes. You’re doing that little pouty but you will swear you’re not pouting face right?” 

Cat simply sigh.

“Ha! I knew it. I know you Cat, I don’t even need to see you.”

“That breath of air was not an agreement Kiera.”

“Sure Catherine, sure.”

“That’s it.”

Cat stood up and walks to the door. She opens the door and closes it, pretending to leave the room.

“What about my kiss? Cat? Did you really leave? Cat? Cat!” Kara tone got from teasing to panicking real quick. 

Cat hurry back to Kara’s side, “Hey hey, I’m here.” Cat held on tightly to Kara’s hand.

“Do you really left?”

She vehemently shook her head, “No, no, of course not. I was by the door.”

“I thought…”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

Kara ease back into an easy smile, jokingly said, “Give me a warning next time you’re planning on leaving.”

However, Cat is still able to hear the underlining fear, of not just Cat not telling a blind Kara when she’s going somewhere, but also the fear of Cat leaving Kara.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Cat?”

“I’m not leaving.” She repeats with full confidence.

“You’re totally looking at me like I hold the universe, aren’t you?” 

Kara looks in Cat’s direction and gave her the cockiest smirk ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )
> 
> endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for all the errors


End file.
